It's Called Spring
by RainingStarWars
Summary: Normally, delivery missions for the Alliance are pretty boring. Not that Luke's ever been on one. However, when Han, Luke, Leia, and Chewie travel to another planet to make a special delivery, Skywalker is introduced to something he's never heard of before. What is this thing called... Spring?


**A/N: Okay, so I know it isn't exactly spring here in the Northern Hemisphere, but where I live, it's going fromkriffing 20 degrees to 60 degrees every two days. So at the moment, it feels like spring! Also, I just really wanted to write this and upload it already. X3 It's definitely one of my favorites, now! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I still don't understand why you had to accompany us, Princess." Han Solo shook his head as he began pulling the _Millennium Falcon_ out of hyperspace. They entered a system unfamiliar to Captain Solo, slowly approaching their destination. He and Luke Skywalker had been asked to make a delivery for the Rebel Alliance, and since they didn't really have the option to say no, they had agreed. Han didn't know exactly what they were hauling, but Mon Mothma had been very clear that they do not mess around.

So clear, in fact, that she had made Princess Leia Organa accompany the pair.

Leia crossed her arms from the back of the cockpit, scowling at the smuggler before her as he and his copilot neared the planet they were required to visit. "What? Is my presence too much of a distraction for your simple mind, Captain?" she remarked, leaning against the wall. Chewbacca stifled a laugh from his seat beside Han's, resulting in Solo to shoot him a glare. However, the Corellian grinned, amused, to himself. He loved her fiery attitude.

"Of course not, Your Worship," Han replied, feigning sincerity and hurt, "I was merely concerned you would fall unwell from bein' around my handsome presence for so long." Luke snorted as he entered the cockpit, rolling his eyes at the two. Their humorous bickering never seemed to end. Leia looked extremely frustrated with Solo, causing Luke and Chewie to laugh.

"Take a joke, Princess!" Han was smiling widely. "We can't have you explodin' all over the _Falcon_ before we get this stuff delivered." He glanced back toward the hall where the boxes were hidden. "What is this junk, anyway?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Leia continued to glare at the man.

"That is for the Rebellion to know and for you to find out," she answered, spinning around and causing her silky white dress to swish as she exited. The brown-haired woman almost knocked Luke over as she left, but she did not even bother to mumble an apology.

Skywalker muttered a pathetic sounding "ow" as he grabbed his arm and rubbed the spot she had bumped into. Han was still smiling stupidly as he thought of Leia and her dramatic attitude. "Still wanna be with that one, kid?" he asked, glancing back at the younger man behind him. Luke smiled a little, still rubbing his arm as he walked forward to stand between Han and Chewie.

"Well, sometimes she makes me question my choices," he said honestly, making Han laugh a bit, but the brunet couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy or… _Something_. He quickly brushed off the thought, though, and focused on landing the _Falcon_.

A few minutes later, Han, Luke, Leia, and Chewie were all unloading boxes from the ship. Han opened the ramp, allowing the others to exit and sit the supplies outside. Han went back and grabbed some boxes, walking down the ramp as Leia and Chewie entered to grab some more. Solo sat his load down, rubbing his sore hands together and taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes. It was the spring season on this particular planet, and the sun was shining brightly as a few clouds floated across the sky. He hadn't been off Yavin 4 since the destruction of the Death Star a few months ago, so it felt good to finally be on a planet that wasn't a billion degrees.

Han opened his eyes, glancing back when he noticed Luke just standing there. He raised an eyebrow, turning to face his friend. "What're you doin', Junior?" he asked, but the blond did not answer. Luke was facing away from him, so Han couldn't see the kid's expression. He walked over, noticing that Skywalker hadn't even dropped his box yet. Upon examination of Luke's face, Han found the younger man's sky blue eyes wide in amazement.

"It-It—" He looked at a loss for words— "It's _beautiful_ ," Luke finally breathed, slowly taking in the planet around him. Han tilted his head, looking around, too.

It was a beautiful day, yes, but it was nothing that special. However, if you really thought about it, the world really was gorgeous. Tall trees with narrow, chocolate brown trunks stood scattered around. White and pink flowers blossomed from the branches as if colorful clouds had been plucked from the sky and replaced the leaves. The grass was a vibrant green, gently swaying in the breeze. It felt lovely, too. It was a pleasantly warm temperature. The sky was so brilliantly blue; it was as if they were walking in a painting.

Perhaps Han had not noticed at first because he was accustomed to such things. After all, he had seen much of what the galaxy had to offer. Luke, however, had not. All that young Skywalker knew was the bare deserts of Tatooine. When he had arrived at Yavin 4, the sight of so many plants and so much water had amazed him.

"I didn't know there was this much green in the entire galaxy," he had whispered, causing Han and Chewie to have chuckled. He was so young and naive, so it was amusing and somewhat interesting to watch him be exposed to new things. Han and Leia often joked about Luke's lack of experience, but not in a cruel way. They actually found it pretty cute. It was cute— Could it even be phrased another way?

Luke was just like a kid, which was one of the main reasons Han addressed him as such. Then again, Solo would probably always call Luke "kid" no matter how old and mature he became. For now, though, Luke really was a kid.

Han grinned, shaking his head at the man beside him. He placed one hand on his hip and the other on Luke's shoulder as he laughed a bit. "Take it all in, kid. There's millions more out there just like this one, though," he said. Luke looked at him, eyes wide in shock.

"There's more planets like this?" Han nodded. "It's like this all the time?" The brunet then inhaled through his teeth, squinting.

"Well, not _all the time_ ," he pointed out, "Some planets have seasons. There's summer when it's really hot— Not as hot as Tatooine most of the time, mind you. Then there's autumn, or fall, where it starts to cool down and the leaves change colors and fall from the trees. Next, there's winter when it can get _really_ kriffin' cold. It does a thing called "snow." You'd flip your lid if you saw that stuff. The season goin' on right now, it's called spring. That's when it starts to warm up after winter. The trees grow their leaves back, and then it begins to move into summer."

Luke sucked up every word Han uttered, listening with great interest. When the older man finished, Skywalker looked around again, still amazed. A stupid grin was spreading across his face as he admired the planet even more. "I think spring is my favorite," he said, laughing a little. Han laughed, too.

"I agree, but why don'tcha wait until you see the other 3 before you make that assumption?" Luke nodded, but he knew he didn't have to. Spring was _definitely_ his favorite.

From behind them, Leia sat the last box down on the ground, crossing her arms. She scowled at the two men a few feet away. "Thank you for your help, boys," she called sarcastically, causing Chewie to chuckle beside her. Han turned around, grinning widely at the princess of Alderaan.

"Stow it, Princess!" he shouted back, "The kid's made a great discovery!"


End file.
